


Soul Searching

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: My Weakness [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry Sans - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, star sanses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Sometimes we all need to figure out our place in the universe.Take a deep breath, and reflect inwards.We go soul searching for the person we were and the person we want to be... to discover who we ARE...BUT NOT INK~!!!He literally goes soul searching >< lolCan be read anytime.
Series: My Weakness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714765
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what to do with this fic. Or if it will get another chapter other than this joke idea. Want me to continue? Say somethign in comments! Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoy.

"All right Star Sanses! Line up~ “ Dream announces triumphantly. He has a twig in his hand and points at a tiny whiteboard. Blueberry and Ink shrug, sitting on the floor in front of him. There’s only three of them in the Star Sanses so this wasn't exactly a proper meeting. It was casual and laid back in the Underswap home. Blueberry passed Ink a bowl of popcorn and the two eagerly munched to await Captain Dreams new orders. 

“I saw in Undernovella, the best way to defeat one's enemy is to know one's enemy! So Blueberry!-” He thrusts the twig at the smallest Sans, a leaf floppily bounces in his direction. “What do we know about our enemies?!” 

Blueberry pauses thoughtfully, he puts a finger to his mouth, still chewing his popcorn. It was rude of a monster to speak with their mouth full after all. He gulps hard, kernels still not chewed down but he didn't want to leave Dream in suspense. He plays along. “They are Sanses Captain Dream!” He salutes.” 

“YES!” Dream nods. He withdraws his stick. “And what do we know about Sanses?!- INK!?” He waves his nonintimidating twig over at Ink, who is caught about to chomp down on the snack. He puts his fistful of popcorn back in the bowl. “Um… they’re… short?” He snickers. As the tallest of the three, his little joke earns him a pout from Berry and a shower of popcorn thrown his direction. Ink snickers and eats them out of his scarf. More for him. 

“No no~!” Dream sighs. He snaps the branch back at the whiteboard to direct his team's attention. “Sans’s have 1hp!” 

“Not me.” Berry chirps with a wide gleeful smile.  
Dream facepalms. “Well.. not you. You’re a swapped version.” 

Ink raises his hand. “Not me either.”  
“You don't have a soul Ink.”  
“Ouch.” Ink clutched his chest playfully. 

Berry raised his hand next going -ooh! Ohh!- Waiting to be called. Dream lazily pointed his twig over at Berry, afraid of what will come pouring out his mouth. “You don't have 1 hp either Dream!” 

“I’m a god.” His eyes slanted. None of them exactly had 1hp….  
“Yeah… and so is Nightmare. And Error… and Cross and Horror and Killer all have a high lv… so No Sans has 1hp!” 

“...” Dream’s carefully thought out plan was kind of destroyed when Berry put it like that. He made a small pout, carefully erasing a line on the whiteboard he had written. “Okay… What else do we know about our enemy!” He points the stick at a crude drawing of Cross. It's a naked lil skele stick figure drawing that has a huge scarf as his only clothing a knife on his back and has angry eyebrows. Every lil naked skele-man in Dreams drawing has angry eyebrows. Ink finds it cute. He could have probably helped draw something better if Dream asked for help. 

He rubs his chin, looking at the doodle and wonders about his weaknesses. Did he have any? If at some point he figured it out he would have written it down. Quickly he pulls his scarf over his head and looks for any important notes he might have forgotten. Berry hums. “Heeee? .. Oh! He had .5 health once, didn’t he? He stole it from classic.” 

Ink snaps his head at Berry, interest suddenly piqued. “He stole … classics soul?” He grabbed Berry’s shoulders- very serious. “When did this happen?!” 

“Aaahm? Before he joined up with Nightmares crew…?” Berry tries to give a flustered report to Ink, forgetting the monster had a bad memory. “He stole half of Classic’s soul and used it to get his powers!” 

Ink stopped shaking Berry. Suddenly his eyes went dark. “... you can just?... steal a soul?” His mouth clenched. He stood up suddenly. “Ah. Sorry guys. I forgot I have to go.. I forgot I had to make up an excuse later.” 

Dream crosses his arms. “Ink~! Don't even think about it. We’ll get you a soul, you just have to be patient-” Ink is already melting into a pool of himself, the black spilling on the floor becomes clear and disappears as he travels to another au. “... He’ll be back right?” Dream looks worried, as he asks Berry. 

“Well… He is a chaotic neutral, Dream.” Berry sips on his soda.


	2. Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I was working on. This probably the end of it.

Blueberry leaned in close to his dear friend, laying his head on his chest. He held his breath till the world went silent and listened desperately for that fluttering sound of a soul. But ink didn’t have one. 

“See?” The creator chuckles, which echoes in his empty chest. “Told you.” 

Berry sits back up. “B...but… you’re not empty Ink! You always have fun with me and Dream, don't you?” 

“...I drink a lot of yellow to keep up with you two.” He admits, pointing at the near empty vile. “It helps me feel… bubbly?” He puts a finger to his mouth and wonders about the word. “I guess… you guys would call it happy? But… I don't really know.” He sighs.

He places a little distance between himself and Blue. It was a strange and empty feeling to be talking about this with the other Star Sans. He knows it's something he should keep to himself. When he had told Dream about it the color drained from his face and he looked depressed. Even if Ink couldn't understand what that felt like he really didn’t want to burden his friends with that feeling. “I’m okay.” He turns back to Blue and attempts to smile at him. The fakeness shows through now that Blue knows the truth. “Really.” Ink hums. “I can get more yellow back in the doodle sphere, so I never run out.” 

Blue tuts his teeth. “Thats not okay Ink!” He looks really hurt. “So… all this time…. You’ve just been pretending to be our friends? You don't like hanging out with us? With me?!” 

“No! No. Thats not true Blue!” Ink waves his hands to defend himself, but there is really nothing he can say that will convince Berry otherwise. “You two are my friends! ... The way I feel, or don't feel, doesn't change that.” 

He looks at the starry eyes that pierce into his own. Berry was giving him a hard stare down and Ink wasn't sure why exactly. Did he forget something important? He felt that familiar tremor of his hands reaching to his scarf. It was a habit of his to scribble down notes there, but it didn't seem appropriate to do right now. 

“What if you could get a soul.” Blue berry’s eyes glimmer. “Would you have feelings then?”   
~*~*~**~

Blinking into the newfound eyelights, stars widened and strained inside his eye sockets. Changing colors, sizes, his eyelights became squares and triangles. 

“What happened?”   
“Blue?”   
“Ink?!” 

He sat up and looked around quickly. “Where are you?” “-you?” he felt his voice layered with an echo of his own. Suddenly his hands lurched out for his chest against his well. Berry felt pulled by the limbs as his soul was summoned and brought out in front of himself. “Your soul! It-”   
“Wowie…!” He interrupted himself, watching with wonder as a bluish heart filled with a myriad of shades. It looked the waves of an ocean crashing on the beach. Every deep ocean depth is combined with a cool arctic blue. It looks so gorgeous floating in a vortex of it's own. A rainbow and blue fusion. 

“What… Are you okay Blue?”   
“Im fine.” Blue grins and Ink is forced to grin as well. This felt strange. Almost like… “drinking yellow?” Blue wonders. “Yeah.- Can you read my thoughts?!”  
“Well we have the same body…” Blue looks down at them. Two legs, two arms. They looked pretty solid. He wondered what his face looked like. He gets to his feet immediately to go check a mirror, but stumbles. 

“Are you walking?” Ink asks with his mouth. “I want a mirror!” Blue announces to no one but himself. He tries to get up again and laughs as the tumble. The coordination was hard to get right. He falls over on his bedroom floor and does a little roll, collapsing on his back. “Heheh! Ow.” 

They try again, knocking into the toys on Blue’s shelf. “Oops!” “It's okay!” 

They toddle on one leg than the other walking strangely like a zombie. Downstairs, Stretch hears the clunking and banging. He ports to just outside his bros room and knocks the door. “Hey blue?” His brotherly voice sings through the wooden frame. “You okay in there? I heard a noise. 

“YES PAPY” “STRETCH” “IM DOING.” “WE’RE GOOD!” They two yell with an echo through their voice. It sounds horribly wrong. Ink slaps his mouth closed. Inadvertently placing his hands over Blues mouth as well. 

“Oh~ I didn’t know you had guests over today. I’ll start making some snacks, Berry. Ink. Hope you like cinnarolls~!” 

Blue ripped the hands from his mouth, fighting with his weirdly clingy arms. “YES Papy! Thankyou!” He sighed and collapsed back to the ground. The fusion of ink and blue lied on the carpet and stared up at the ceiling. “This is weird.” he whispers. “But… in a fun way.” 

“...I dont like it.” Ink admits. “I dont know. Theres too much? My chest… felt tight when Papyrus almost caught us.” 

“Thats a little shock… or fear.” Berry wonders outloud. “They can be good feelings too! Like when Papy gets me presents for my birthday, I feel that tingly in my chest of not knowing what will happen… but thats part of the surprise.” 

“Can we… unfuse?” Ink whispers. And Blue turns his head slightly, as though he could see himself talking. The dual voices emerging from his throat left a bitter hum.


End file.
